diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/16 March 2017
01:11 hOi? 01:12 Anybody? 01:39 Hi Ozun. 01:40 Hai Ozun. 01:40 Tell Ursuul that I think he is smart. 01:41 Also tell him I am going to work on the day or at midnight for him. 01:42 Some 01:42 *Sometimes he can make jokes when I don't really want him to but, lol who cares now. 01:44 He's a pretty cool guy. 01:44 He does all the things I can't do. 01:44 I just go around make jokes and do minor things. 01:46 He had put his heart into the wikia, me? 01:47 I have like so many things to do and get forced to do other stuff. 01:50 Ursuul is the type of desperate person, he has an idea, he is going to do it. 01:50 I just go think 1 mil times about that and eventually forgets it. 01:50 You can also always trust Ursuul. 01:51 Some other people, you don't feel comfortable around them. 01:59 aw 02:03 Moe Urlawn is wat this wikia needs lol 02:03 anyways ursuul 02:03 I get straight to chiz 02:04 o 02:04 1) It's hot af in Clalgary. There are huge pools of water everywhere, and mud is EVERYWHERE 02:04 it's kinda like mother nature is giving a huge 02:04 Hai.. 02:04 mdddle finger 02:04 *middle 02:04 to Boston 02:04 through Calgary 02:04 HEY YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT. 02:04 cuz holy shit 02:04 Bos- 02:05 it's in chat logs anyway bro lol 02:05 :/ 02:05 plz don't interrupt meh 02:05 -cuz holy shit, Boston is snowed in apparently 02:05 ppl are stranded 02:05 cuz they went to pax 02:05 with all the youtubers and c=gamers 02:06 M9 we got 19 inches of snow. Also leaving a message in chat isn’t an interruption lul. 02:06 and now they're stuck 02:06 ..........? 02:06 u mean like when he said "HEY YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO SEE THAT 02:06 " 02:06 that = / = interruption? 02:06 while u think on that 02:07 2) 02:07 yeh 02:07 Stuff with Kobi is still weird 02:07 rip 02:07 af 02:07 I tried to follow your advice 02:07 but I can't keep myself from being 02:07 - 02:07 one sec 02:07 brb 02:08 Aye it’s hard to do, especially when you are alot about it. 02:08 I fail sometimes, hell, alot. 02:08 yeha but 02:08 you've had a gf so...... 02:08 you atleast know what it's like 02:08 for someone 02:08 to 02:09 ..... 02:09 My Grandman is being annoying. 02:09 to be crazy about you 02:09 *Grandma 02:09 I can't stop myself from being- 02:09 hmmmm 02:09 Awesome? 02:09 from trying to get him to like me 02:09 sorry Anson 02:09 02:09 Well, this isn’t specific to relationships. 02:09 Oh lol. 02:09 anson.....? 02:09 like with anything, like wanting really badly to go on a trip, or to buy something 02:10 also yeah I know 02:10 Yep. 02:10 th- 02:10 of course relationships are more intense 02:10 uh..... 02:10 than buying a TV lol 02:10 ... 02:10 well don't ask me, I have no experience....... :////// 02:10 What time is it at your place? 02:10 but point is, if you want something badly, are invested in it, it usually makes your smarts go right out the window. 02:10 When it comes to that topic 02:11 What time is it at your place? 02:11 8: 10, moe 02:11 It's like 10:11 AM at mine 02:11 Cuz I am in China �� 02:11 So the goal, to fix this & remain calm even in the face of these things, is to try & separate your desire from your thoughts; like pretending you don’t care so that you can think & act normally. 02:11 02:11 It’s 10:11 PM here 02:11 Hey 02:11 ’sup 02:11 Hai. 02:12 I just added the Hub to the New blog using the Template 02:12 *News 02:12 hey nobel 02:12 My parents are still outside. 02:12 yo 02:12 heyo 02:12 I can't do the pics :( 02:12 the hub? 02:12 OHHHH 02:12 Oh you mean the Tournament Hub 02:12 yee 02:12 But I will at least do 1 full tank today. 02:13 also thankx for mo advice ursuul lol 02:13 I'll probly not folloow it 02:13 Tournament hub. 02:13 cuz I can't control myself lol 02:13 but thankx anyways 02:13 I gtg for now 02:13 I thought you meant the News Team Hub; but nah, we are already covering the Tournament in updates so we don’t need it. 02:13 02:13 Aysh, at least try. Sometimes you fail, & I am no exception, but you will fail 100% of the time if you don’t try. 02:13 Anson 02:13 It’s ok 02:13 You can go slow 02:13 kk 02:13 thanks for- 02:13 bye 02:13 who the heck is anson???? 02:13 Bai. 02:13 are you talking about 02:14 Um Hi. 02:14 ANSON anson??? 02:14 lmao 02:14 wait wait wait 02:14 i'm- 02:14 Dead man has risen 02:14 Um hi. 02:14 is moe anson lol> 02:14 *? 02:14 Um hi. 02:14 (laugh4) 02:14 well shiet 02:14 I can imagine Aysh’s face lol 02:14 Um hi. 02:15 *goes and looks at face in photo booth* 02:15 ������ 02:15 ���� 02:15 imma go back to stalking Staff 02:15 my face is a 02:15 �� 02:15 em okry 02:15 been mass following their blogs & subpages 02:15 �� 02:16 Ursuul. 02:16 cuz I always miss the Staff Blogs on CC 02:16 wot 02:16 my face is like a : o face but with more squinty eyebrows 02:16 so..... 02:16 You didn't see my conversation with Ozun right? 02:16 My face is like a ���� 02:17 I saw it 02:17 was sweet 02:17 ... 02:17 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 02:17 OZUN. 02:17 DELET 02:17 DELET THE CONVERSATION. 02:17 ���������� 02:17 dude 02:17 ���������� 02:17 just don’t say things in the open chat if you don’t want it logged lol 02:18 ������������☕�������������������������������������� 02:18 I THREW UP. 02:18 rip 02:18 Ahhhh.. 02:18 I'---- 02:18 ������������������ 02:18 u did, anson???? 02:19 Nah I didn't. 02:19 . 02:19 bye then lol 02:19 Heyyyy. 02:19 I'm bach 02:19 FFFFFFF 02:19 Hey 02:19 No Aysh 02:19 Hai. 02:19 Hey Moe 02:20 Are you Anson? 02:20 Um... No. 02:20 (orly) 02:20 Ursuul, how many tanks are there? 02:20 (snoop) 02:20 uh 02:20 over fifty 02:20 but some are removed 02:20 2 many 02:20 we won’t have to update removed tanks 02:21 at least 02:21 (explode) 02:21 Okie. 02:21 we won’t have to dwo two images 02:21 do* 02:21 (mindblown) 02:21 (nuke) 02:21 My fav. 02:21 Anson 02:21 Yah. 02:21 A good one you can do next 02:21 (nuke) 02:21 is Sniper 02:21 Y? 02:21 whenever you get time 02:21 well 02:21 because it’s halfway done 02:21 Oh so u are Anson 02:21 I have time VERY soon. 02:21 I am not. 02:21 & it looks lopsided 02:21 What does that mean? 02:21 Searches Google... 02:22 Lol 02:22 CRAP I DON'T HAVE GOOGLE 02:22 it’s offensive to people with OCD ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:22 does that make sense lol 02:22 Searches yahoo... 02:22 CRAP THERE IS NO YAHOO TRANSLATE 02:22 Searches DuckDuckGo... 02:22 WTF IS THAT 02:22 Oh well. 02:22 Ask! It 02:22 Really? 02:23 Lemme see. 02:23 Lopsided... 02:23 Y not thumb? 02:23 nails 02:23 URSUUL WHAT DOES THAT MEAN 02:24 Rage 02:24 It means screwed up 02:24 ������ 02:24 Really? 02:24 Sure about that? 02:24 holy shit 02:24 wow I feel bad now lol 02:24 * Moe Urlawn holds a �� 02:24 What 02:24 . 02:25 also lopsided means that one side is smaller than the other 02:25 & therefore it looks bad 02:25 Oh... 02:25 Now, I feel bad because according to this: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rappy_4187/Tools_For_Making_JavaScript_Review_Even_Easier 02:25 And? 02:25 there’s 40 scripts reviewed each day. & I personally put forth about ten scripts every day 02:25 so I alone account for 25% of all script reviews 02:25 no wonder rappy hates me lol 02:26 How? 02:26 anyway lad 02:26 Lol 02:26 Lol. 02:26 What lad. 02:26 Anything I can do to improve the Hub? 02:26 (Still hiding you gender) 02:26 *your 02:26 (I'ma guy) 02:26 Hub 02:26 PHub. 02:26 Nobel the Hub is ok, it’s kind of unnecessary though because it’s almost over, the Tournament. 02:27 so it doesn’t need to be super fancy 02:27 Ursuul. 02:28 Do I have to get another image? 02:28 For sniper? 02:28 no 02:28 Sniper is weird 02:28 because it’s new color image is gud 02:28 but the old colors image is bad 02:28 But ya said it's lopsided. 02:28 yeah because one image is good & one is bad 02:28 it’s unbalanced 02:29 So what to do with to old one? 02:29 This image, , needs to have the canvas background added 02:29 The central image needs to be resized to 200x200, & then have the canvas applied as normal 02:29 Yah of course. 02:30 470*200 for canvas again? 02:30 yep, 470 wide & 200 tall 02:30 Ooh yeah. 02:30 And the new one have the canvas? 02:31 Yes, already has the canvas 02:31 so it’s good 02:31 I see.. 02:31 it wasn’t made by me 02:31 Gud gud. 02:31 it was made by a Staff member 02:31 Who? 02:31 User:FishTank 02:32 He gave that to you? 02:32 Yes, in this thread: Thread:5050 02:33 OOPS 02:33 no 02:33 wrong guy 02:33 FishTank didn’t give it 02:33 it was User:CzechOut 02:33 Lol. 02:33 lol I was thinking of FishTank for some reason 02:34 You know what.. 02:34 what? 02:34 I am gonna maybe add more pixel per inch in later pics. 02:34 It makes it much more high res. 02:34 And 02:35 I just found out there is a color picker in the Paint.net thingy lol 02:35 Well, if it looks good then I’m all for it lol 02:35 (Iz free) 02:35 o gud 02:35 Download it in: www.getpaint.net !!! 02:35 (Not advertising) 02:36 (nuke) 02:36 eh 02:36 (ok) 02:36 I dislike third party programs l0l 02:36 (eh) 02:36 Lol. 02:37 Ursuul, gonna be AFK for abt 10 min until I finish my HW. 02:37 I have journal everyday on my vacation in China. 02:37 ok 02:38 ������ 02:38 And Francais. 02:38 I learn things like putain de. 02:38 (Means fucking) 02:38 Lol. 02:39 �� 02:43 Ursuul your GF is here. 02:43 ;) 02:43 I hope she does not see the putain de part. 02:44 (nuke) 02:51 Rip chat 2017-BC 92837286264837 02:52 URSUUL 02:52 SM 02:52 ������������������ 02:54 rip 02:54 Boom done my homework 02:54 ... 02:54 Lol. 02:55 Who wants free hugs? 02:55 o nice 02:55 Sm does ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:55 ... 02:55 lol 02:56 Hugs SM? 02:56 You know what 02:56 ���� 02:56 wot 02:56 o 02:56 rip 02:57 URSUUL 02:57 (WARRENING: ULTRA LEWD STUFF INCOMING) 02:57 wot 02:57 I’m trying to write a letter to staff lol 02:57 trying to get an app 02:57 ��✌ 02:57 WILL YE BE HERE AROUND 8 AM TOMORROW?! 02:57 probably not 02:57 OH NO 02:57 but there’s a chance I’ll be awake 02:57 why 02:57 Aysha. 02:58 I'LL TRY TO TALK TO YE DURING WEEKEND 02:58 GO ON MY MW ANSON 02:58 BYE 02:58 You are in Central Time Zone? 02:58 rip 02:58 BED TIME 02:58 cya Aysh 02:58 WHAT IS MW 02:58 'Night Aysh. 02:58 Message Wall 02:58 Itz almost noon. 02:58 Lol. 02:58 Okie. 02:58 brb writing a letter 02:59 Okie. 03:05 Hello 03:06 howdy doody 03:09 Hoi 03:09 SM. 03:10 Your BF is here. 03:10 overtrapper needs more drones 03:10 like 4-6 03:11 ������������������������������������������������������������ 03:11 ♎ 03:11 Overtrapper kinda sucks lol. 03:12 At least righr now. 03:12 *right 03:13 We were staying in �� 03:13 To get away from your �� 03:14 I thought �� 03:14 overtrapper is bad cause the drones dont really do shit 03:14 If I could take this any time ➿ 03:14 Ik. 03:15 it has no compensation for shit drones 03:15 well I take that back 03:15 overtrapper drones are actually insanely fast 03:15 but that speed doesn't really do anything 03:15 .akf 03:15 I don't think that we can werk this �� 03:16 Exactly it is not worth it lol 03:16 Out on the terrance 03:17 I don't know if its fair but I thought how could I let you fall by �� while I am wasted for �� else 03:17 If we go do... 03:17 WTF 03:19 Sm you are ignoring your BF lol. 03:19 IS THIS A BREAKUP? 03:19 ������ 03:20 ������???? 03:20 Ok I am being too cringy. 03:37 Gotta love when your entire team dies to pen spamming noobs. 03:57 What? 03:57 what? 04:03 04:03 Never mind 04:04 Bye 04:23 rip 03:19 ������ 03:20 ������???? 03:20 Ok I am being too cringy. 03:37 Gotta love when your entire team dies to pen spamming noobs. 03:57 What? 03:57 what? 04:03 04:03 Never mind 04:04 Bye 04:23 rip 04:44 <Özün Oldun> test 04:45 I hear ya 04:46 ☞( ⌐■‿■)☞ 04:49 Wow 04:49 When making another alt - I chose a super generic name, and it was not taken 04:49 that's a first 04:59 damn, I could really go for some chinese food right now 05:01 <Özün Oldun> same 05:02 i need some rice and deep fried wonton dumplings 05:02 with crab rangoon inside 05:02 shit's so good 05:03 and maybe some vegetable lo-mien 2017 03 16